Secret
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: ¿Confiarías un secreto bastante intimo? ¿Y si te traiciona esa persona a la que se lo contaste?...¿Que harías al respecto?...tal vez lo mejor seria si esa persona guardara ese secreto bajo llave y se lo llevara a la tumba...si...eso estaba bastante bien. Esta historia es un songfic de una canción con el mismo nombre.
Este es mi primer songfic XD no sé porque precisamente de esta temática pero cuando la escuche no pude evitar escribir sobre ella.

La canción que me inspiro a escribir este fic es " **Secret** " de **The Pierces** … ¿Cómo la encontré? Pues es lo mismo que me pregunto pero les recomiendo que mientras leen el fic escuchen la canción…bueno espero que sea de su agrado…. ¡COMIENCEN!

* * *

 _ ***…***_ Letra de la canción

- **Hola** \- dialogo normal

 _ **-"Hola"-**_ dialogo de la canción

* * *

¿Puedes confiarle a alguien un secreto muy íntimo?...

¿Esa persona no se lo contara a otras más?...

Si de verdad esa persona no planea decírselo a nadie más entonces… _ **lo mejor sería que se lo llevara a la tumba ¿No?**_ _….._ _ **después de todo dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

Si…definitivamente esa es la mejor manera de guardar un secreto.

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MANGAKA HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

" _ **SECRET (SECRETO)"**_

.

.

.

.

- **Tengo algo que contarte... ¿Me escucharas?** \- le preguntaste a la chica que estaba frente tuyo

- **Claro que sí, sabes que cuentas conmigo** \- te contesto ella con una gran sonrisa

- **Es bueno saber que existen personas como tu…querida amiga** \- fueron las palabras que salieron de tu boca antes de contarle algo sumamente importante

 _ ***Tengo un secreto***_

 _ ***¿Puedes guardarlo?***_

 _ ***Jura que guardaras éste***_

 _ ***Mejor guárdalo bajo llave en tu bolsillo***_

 _ ***Llevándotelo a la tumba***_

 _ ***Si te lo cuento sé que después no dirás lo que dije***_

 _ ***Ya que dos pueden guardar un secreto***_

 _ ***Si uno de ellos...muerto esta***_

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que lo hará?

Las palabras son vacías y engañosas…puede que incluso en este momento se lo está diciendo a alguien.

- **N-no te preocupes, prometo que no diré nada…lo juro por mi vida** \- te dijo ella claramente nerviosa, a lo que tú le sonreíste…si…ella definitivamente no diría nada

La amistad se basa en confianza ¿No?…lo único que tú harías nada más seria estar al pendiente de esa confianza.

Porque a nadie le gustaba que lo traicionaran…claro que no…pero ella no era así, nunca sería capaz de apuñalarte por la espalda de ese modo y por eso era tu mejor amiga…se confiaban todo y nunca lo divulgaban…así eran las cosas entre ellas.

Durante esos días ella siempre se veía nerviosa cada vez que estabas a su lado, ella hacia lo mejor posible para verse como siempre pero le era imposible con lo que sabía… ¿Cuánto duraría con la boca cerrada al respecto?

 _ ***¿Por qué te ríes como si hubieras contado un secreto?***_

 _ ***Ahora no dices más que mentiras***_

 _ ***Porque tú no eres la que lo guarda***_

 _ ***Pero nadie guarda un secreto***_

 _ ***Nadie lo guarda…***_

- **Bueno… ¿De qué se trata?-** te pregunto ella curiosa por lo que estabas a punto de contarle- **¡Ya se! Se trata de ese chico de nombre Gray ¿Verdad?** \- tu asentiste ligeramente

- **Acertaste…si es sobre él** \- ella era muy lista…otra de las razones por las cuales solo podías confiar en ella

- **Bueno bueno… ¿Qué paso?-** se veía tan adorable con ese brillo lleno de emoción que se mostraba en sus ojos color chocolate

- **Veras…** \- y fue ahí cuando ella supo que definitivamente no podía decir nada sobre el tema

 _ ***¿Por qué cuando cometemos nuestras hazañas más oscuras lo contamos?***_

 _ ***Nos queman nuestras mente***_

 _ ***Convirtiéndose en mi auténtico infierno***_

 _ ***Ya que todo el mundo lo dice***_

 _ ***Todos lo cuentan***_

- **Pero que… ¿¡Pero qué fue lo que hiciste!?-** te grito ella mientras sostenía tus hombros con fuerza- **¡Lo que has hecho es algo terrible! ¡Contéstame, Juvia**!- podías verlo…sus ojos se veían enojados y temerosos…nunca creyó que harías eso

- **Porque yo lo amo…por eso lo hice-** le dijiste calmada y con una sonrisa

- **No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo** \- ella cayó al suelo de rodillas con la mirada al suelo…no podía verte

- **Si te lo dije es porque no podía guardarlo para mi sola** -la abrazaste y ella dio un pequeño salto asustada - **Recuerda que para eso estamos las amigas…en las buenas y en las malas** \- le susurraste al oído mientras ella temblaba notoriamente

 _ ***Tengo un secreto***_

 _ ***¿Puedes guardarlo?***_

 _ ***Jura que guardaras éste***_

 _ ***Mejor guárdalo bajo llave en tu bolsillo***_

 _ ***Llevándotelo a la tumba***_

 _ ***Si te lo cuento sé que después no dirás lo que dije***_

 _ ***Ya que dos pueden guardar un secreto***_

 _ ***Si uno de ellos...muerto esta***_

Ahora cada vez ella se veía bastante cansada…como si no pudiera conciliar el sueño, tú al contrario te sentías con mucha energía.

¿Por qué estaba tu amiga así?

¿Sería por el secreto?

Pero si lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse callada…nada más eso…no era algo difícil de hacer.

 _ ***Mírame a los ojos***_

 _ ***Ya vas teniendo más sueño***_

 _ ***¿Estas hipnotizado por los secretos que guardas?***_

 _ ***Se lo que estas guardando***_

 _ ***Se lo que estas guardando***_

Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido lo que su amiga Juvia era capaz de hacer entonces nunca la hubiera escuchado.

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué tuviste que escucharla, Lucy?...ahora tu mente estaba siendo atormentada por el secreto de Juvia…el peso de sus palabras era muy grande…tu cabeza no podía soportarlo…tenías que hacer algo.

 _ ***Tengo un secreto***_

 _ ***¿Puedes guardarlo?***_

 _ ***Jura que guardaras éste***_

 _ ***Mejor guárdalo bajo llave en tu bolsillo***_

 _ ***Llevándotelo a la tumba***_

 _ ***Si te lo cuento sé que después no dirás lo que dije***_

 _ ***Ya que dos pueden guardar un secreto***_

 _ ***Si uno de ellos...muerto esta***_

"No te preocupes, prometo que no diré nada…lo juro por mi vida", esas fueron tus palabras joven rubia… ¿Podrías callar con tremendo crimen?

Después de todo el asesinato cometido por el obsesivo amor de Juvia hacia aquel chico que nunca conociste no paraba de torturarte.

Era como si él te pidiera a gritos que lo hicieras, que hicieras lo correcto…pero… ¿Pero qué era lo correcto?

¿Ir con la policía y hablarles sobre el crimen?

¿O callar y cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste a Juvia?...después de todo ella era tu mejor amiga…ella lo era….y tú eras su mejor amiga…tú lo eras….eran mejores amigas…lo eran.

 _ **-"Alison…"-**_

 _ **-"¿Si, Katherine?"-**_

 _ **-"Tengo algo que decirte pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie"-**_

 _ **-"Lo prometo"-**_

 _ **-"¿Lo juras por tu vida?"-**_

 _ **-"Lo juro por mi vida"-**_

Lo había descubierto….te había descubierto…tu engaño había sido descubierto….Juvia te había descubierto.

 **-Lucy….juraste que nunca lo dirías-** te dijo con una sonrisa mientras te mostraba el cuchillo que tenía en su mano

 **-Ju-juvia….yo-** ¿Qué le dirías? Ni siquiera podías pronunciar alguna palabra correctamente…además no tenías ninguna excusa creíble

 **-Tú lo prometiste por tu vida… ¿Entonces por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces eso, Lucy?-** a cada paso que ella daba tu retrocedías otro…no te gusta el curso que tenía esa situación

 **-Por favor Juvia escúchame…yo-** no podías huir…después de todo estaban en un callejón sin salida…era de noche y la lluvia cubría todo el ruido que hacían

 **-No….lo tengo bien claro…tu juraste por tu vida que no dirías nada…no te preocupes-** la extraña sonrisa que Juvia te brindaba solo hacía que tu miedo aumentase

 **-Juvia… ¿Qué…-** ella te abrazo mientras ponía el cuchillo detrás de tu cuello…podías sentir una oscura sensación rodear tu cuerpo

 **-No te preocupes, Lucy-san-** te dijo con un tono maternal…ese que ella solía usar para consolarte **-Yo me encargare de que cumplas tu promesa…después de todo lo juraste…no podrás decir nada-** sentiste aquel frio filo en la piel de tu cuello…el miedo te tenia paralizada…no podías hacer nada

 **-Espera… ¿Qué planeas hacer?-** Juvia beso tu mejilla y acaricio tus cabellos con una extraña mueca…ya no sabías si se trataba de una sonrisa

 **-Solo hare que cumplas tu promesa-** tu destino estaba sellado….tu misma sellaste tu destino…Lucy Heartfilia- **Querida amiga** -

 _ ***Juraste que nunca lo dirías…***_

 _ ***Juraste que nunca lo dirías…***_

 _ ***Juraste que nunca lo dirías…***_

 _ ***Juraste que nunca lo dirías…***_

 **-No te preocupes…vas a cumplir tu promesa-** tus lagrimas bajaban constantemente por tu frio rostro mientras el rojo iba cubriendo tu cuerpo…no podías moverte…- **¡Vas a cumplir tu promesa, Lucy! ¡Juraste que nunca lo dirías!... ¡Y así será!** \- exclamaba Juvia con gran alegría mientras una y otra vez apuñalaba tu estomago

 _ ***Tengo un secreto***_

 _ ***¿Puedes guardarlo?***_

 _ ***Jura que guardaras éste***_

 _ ***Mejor guárdalo bajo llave en tu bolsillo***_

 _ ***Llevándotelo a la tumba***_

 _ ***Si te lo cuento sé que después no dirás lo que dije***_

 _ ***Ya que dos pueden guardar un secreto***_

 _ ***Si uno de ellos...muerto esta***_

Aquellos ojos chocolates estaban apagados…tu cuerpo se encontraba limpio gracias a la intensa lluvia que las cubría…estabas feliz…ella ya no diría nada…después de todo lo había jurado por su vida.

Te levantaste de aquel joven y pálido cuerpo mientras esbozabas una gran sonrisa.

- **Ahh que bien se siente** \- susurraste mientras estirabas tus brazos **-Con esto ya estoy más tranquila…pero creo que será mejor que me asegure de que no se lo cuentes a alguien** \- tenías que estar 100% segura de que ella no diría nada a nadie

 _ ***Tengo un secreto***_

 _ ***¿Puedes guardarlo?***_

 _ ***Jura que guardaras éste***_

 _ ***Mejor guárdalo bajo llave en tu bolsillo***_

 _ ***Llevándotelo a la tumba***_

 _ ***Si te lo cuento sé que después no dirás lo que dije***_

 _ ***Ya que dos pueden guardar un secreto***_

 _ ***Si uno de ellos…muerto esta***_

 **-Deberías agradecérmelo, Lucy-** dijo la peli azul mientras tomaba la lengua del cuerpo inerte de la Heartfilia- **Podrás guardar el secreto** \- agarro su cuchillo con un rápido corte separo aquel pedazo de carne de la rubia

 ***Si dos pueden guardar un secreto***

 ***Si uno de ellos…***

 ***Si dos pueden guardar un secreto***

 ***Si una de nosotras ésta…muerta***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Debo serles sincera…ni yo espere que pudiera escribir algo de este tipo XD…creo que hubiera quedado mejor para el día de muertos pero falta mucho.

¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión…tal vez así me anime a escribir uno para esas fechas.

Jejeje cuídense y nos leemos luego en alguna de mis otras historias.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
